


Cookies and Carols

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold's choice for baking music is unusual.





	Cookies and Carols

Belle let herself into the pink house and pulled off her bobble hat. For a moment she thought that the cold had managed to get through the thick wool and freeze her ears. She shook her head as she took off her coat and boots. It sounded like, no it couldn’t be. She sniffed, and the smell of baking finally reached her cold nose. Smiling she headed to the kitchen.

It was a little-known fact, but Gold loved baking. The top of the range kitchen was the sort of think you’d expect to find in the pink house, but the drawers full of cookie cutters had been a surprise. She leant against the door frame and watched him. The ingredients he was mixing were escaping the bowl a bit as he bounced around to the music he had playing from his tablet.

Gold’s taste in music was eclectic to say the least. He was currently listening to a metal version of Carol of the Bells. He turned around and grinned at her.

“Evening, sweetheart. How was work?”

There was flour all over his shirt and a smudge of chocolate on his cheek, the suited and boot Mr Gold was not a tidy baker. She kissed the chocolate from his face.

“Busy, but fun.”

“There’s mulled wine, if you want some?”

“Oh yes please.”

She wrapped her hands around the warm glass and settled herself at the breakfast bar to watch him. The scent of orange and cinnamon was heavy in the air and there were chocolate chip cookies cooling on the rack. It was perfect.

The song changed, and Belle found herself frowning.

“That’s never who I think it is?”

Gold chuckled; “It you think it’s a certain star of Hammer Horror films then it sure is.”

He wiped his floury hand off on his trousers, leaving a dusty handprint on his bum, and handed her the tablet. She playfully swiped the flour from his trousers and took the chance to give his bum a little squeeze. Gold played shocked and gave her a quick kiss before he went back to his baking.

The Spotify play list confirmed wheat she hadn’t believed her ears were telling her. It was Christopher Lee singing a metal Christmas carol. Not what she had been expecting, but then again Christopher Lee had been as full of surprises as Gold was.


End file.
